Persuasão
by Dani Sly
Summary: ***continuação de Libertação*** Há duas tragédias na vida: não satisfazermos os nossos desejos... e os satisfazermos


**Disclaimer:** Olá pessoal! Esta é a continuação da fanfic Libertação.

Fiz separado porque eu preciso conduzir essa segunda parte de uma maneira um pouco diferente de como eu conduzi a primeira.

O título seria "Incongruência", mas andando em uma livraria vi uma revista com a palavra "Persuasão" em letras garrafais. foi quando eu soube que esse era o nome mais correto para a fanfic. Vocês entenderão os motivos no decorrer da história.

Apenas lembrando que a história tem conteúdo M (Mature), com cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.  
E também lembrando que os personagens pertencem á extraordinária JK Rowling.

Deixo vocês com a fanfic e agradeço pelo apoio de todos! Espero que vocês aprovem!

* * *

**Persuasão**

Eu adorava fazer os olhos dela brilharem, tão opostos dos meus. Aquele sempre havia sido o meu efeito sobre ela: o brilho, os tremores, as palavras desconexas... eu era dependente daquilo, dependente dela, e depois de tudo, eu poderia fazer o impossível para ver apenas um pouco de vida naqueles olhos de novo.

Os olhos opacos dela foram uma das poucas coisas que me assustaram em toda a minha vida. A culpa era minha! Eu havia tirado a vida daqueles olhos durante tempo em que estivemos juntos... os meses em que eu a destruí pouco a pouco, cego pela minha loucura por ela!

Eu era egoísta e sempre a levava para o meu mundo escuro... muito além dos limites que ela poderia suportar. Após a nossa primeira noite, o meu único objetivo era estar com ela, independente do que fosse preciso e do que pudesse acontecer depois. Tudo culpa daqueles olhos que simplesmente não me deixavam pensar no que os meus atos poderiam causar.

Desde o início, eu sabia que o que tínhamos não era apenas um "acordo"... o ponto sem retorno já havia sido ultrapassado há tempos.

Algumas vezes eu tentei acreditar, inutilmente, que o sofrimento que eu causava a ela não me importava, mas eu sabia que nada mais era racional, como eu sempre insistia em chamar... eu estava completamente obcecado por ela.

Obcecado não... os sentimentos eram muito mais fortes do que uma simples obsessão.

Eu estava certo que o meu descontrole e o meu vício haviam terminado com tudo, e sabia que deveria me afastar, pois não tinha mais nenhuma chance... desde o início eu havia exigido demais dela e aquele último limite... o pedido para que eu me afastasse... eu não deveria quebrar. Eu sabia que ela não suportaria.

Ou melhor, o meu lado racional sabia dos limites... o meu lado irracional simplesmente os ignorava.

E considerando que eu já não era racional há tempos, eu sabia que tentaria me aproximar dela de novo, mesmo não tendo qualquer direito e sabendo que aquilo iria destruí-la ainda mais.

"Foda-se qualquer limite!" eu repetia para mim mesmo.

* * *

"_Indecisão é quando você sabe muito bem o que quer, mas acha que devia querer outra coisa"_

* * *

Se livrar dele sempre foi infinitamente mais difícil do que eu era capaz de suportar; e após a decisão, cada dia longe era uma vitória!

Vitória sempre acompanhada de tristeza...

Mesmo cercada pelos outros sextanistas, eu me via sozinha em Hogwarts, lutando a cada dia, bravamente, para me manter lúcida. Harry, Ron e Mione haviam partido em busca das horcruxes, e sem a proteção deles – mesmo que eles sequer imaginassem que me protegiam daquela maneira – eu não saberia por quanto mais tempo resistiria.

Vicio, abstinência, dependência! Três sensações que nunca me deixavam em paz... os esforços para negar o quanto eu precisava dele já haviam acabado a muito tempo, e por mais errado que tudo fosse, eu sabia que era real, impossivelmente real.

"Força Virgínia! Foco!" eu repetia para mim mesma incontáveis vezes ao dia. Eu não podia sucumbir a ele de novo! Precisava resistir ao vazio e àquele sentimento sufocante! Apenas precisava.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à Ninny, que me fez perceber a beleza da antiga "Adrenalina", não desistir dela e transformá-la nisso!

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
